


An Adventure of a Different Sort

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Summary: After a bit of training things get a bit heated between the Warrior of Light and G'raha.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My FC mates ask for a spicy fic and so I giveth.
> 
> I may continue this fic in the future if I get the confidence to.

_In the wilds outside Revenants Toll_

Two figures can be seen standing in a forest canopy. One a male Xaela Au Ra with stark white hair wearing rebel gear. The other a male Miqo'te with reddish brown hair and peculiar crimson eyes. 

The Miqo bears a staff topped by a blue crystal and is currently wielding it against a Morbol in front of them. The Morbol swings at him with one of its limbs, he rolls out of the way. As he stands up from the roll he shuts his eyes and begins casting a spell. Wisps of energy surround him as he shapes the surrounding Aether into a spell. As the Morbol readies for another attack his eyes snap open and he lets loose the built up Aether. 

*BOOM*

Dust is thrown into air within the canopy obscuring the vision of anyone in the vicinity. Coughing can be heard as the dust settles.

*Clap, clap, clap* 

"Excellent work Graha, you're building up your stamina steadily. Soon you'll be casting Flare with abandon in no time." says the Au Ra with a grin. "Although" he looks over at the Miqo, Graha, now hunched over in visible exhaustion "you should probably avoid closing your eyes next time when you cast a spell." He walks closer to the exhausted Miqo "It may look more dramatic, but please I'd rather not explain to Krile you injured yourself in that manner." he says with a teasing smirk.

Graha simply responds with a rude hand gesture towards him.

Seeing that he gets a bemused look on his face. "Tut tut, really now Graha responding with such uncouth gestures." He chuckles to himself for a moment before helping Graha to sit under a nearby tree. He rummages within his bag for a moment before handing over a waterskin to the tired Miqo.

Graha takes a few deep greedy gulps of water before handing it back. "Ah! That was a reviving drink. Casting spells like that all day takes a lot more energy than I remember." He says with a refreshed look on their face. His gaze turns to the Crystal Tower in the distance "Its been so long since I've had to use magic without the aid of the towers Aether reserves." He looks at the tower for a moment longer before grinning at the Au Ra now leaning on the tree beside him "Though dont you worry Sparda, I wont be using the tower to the point of danger anymore I promise you." 

The Au Ra, Sparda, glances at Graha "You'd better" He turns to him and leans over "I've lost you twice now, and I swear on the crystal I'm not losing you a third time." He places a hand on top of Graha's head and ruffles his hair.

Graha face is dusted by a slight blush "Sparda please not now, n-not around h-here." he says with embarrassment.

Sparda gives him a teasing grin and kneels down then proceeds to toy with the Miqo's ears instead. "Why not now? Why not here? You asked me to bring you on more adventures didn't you?" Sparda's expression becomes positively devilish "This is simply an adventure in passion." 

"Y-yes I, ah!, did but I didn't expect it to happen in a forest." Graha says with a heated blush.

Sparda stops playing with his ears and instead looks into his eyes with a grin. "Ah so you had an idea of where you'd like our passions to run wild?" He chuckles before suddenly straddling the Miqo now bearing a glowing blush. He cups Graha's chin and looks at him with a burning gaze "What would you do if I just took you here then? I wonder what kinds of sounds you'd make as I take you?" He leans down and nips at Graha's neck "I wonder how long your stamina would last then." 

"A-ah, S-Sparda p-please!" Graha says while squirming, his ears twitching.

Sparda stops nipping at Grahas neck and looks into his eyes instead "Please what exactly?" He asks teasingly.

Graha, his face now absolutely flushed, looks up into his eyes says in a pleading tone "Please dont tease me like this."


	2. Lost in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparda and G'raha lose themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, a continuation of my own personal fanservice. I'll endeavour to be writing more and more from her on out. How much of that will be posted I dont know, but hopefully you all enjoy my content nonetheless.
> 
> A special thank you to Ale for coaching me in my endeavour to improve as a writer.

_The Warrior of Lights quarters; The Rising Stones._

The sounds of rustling clothes and ragged moans fills the room. On a nearby bed the two men, now divested of most of their clothes, can be found in a tangle of limbs as they kiss one another. Turning and tossing on the bed as they express their passion upon each other. Sparda stops their tumbling by pinning G’raha’s wrists together above him with a hand. He leans his head down to press their foreheads together and stares hungrily into G’raha’s own needy gaze. 

“So is this what you had in mind then?” Sparda asks breathily. 

He leans further down to nip at G’raha’s neck. He slowly, almost languidly, leaves a trail of red marks down towards the Miqo’s bare chest before going back to nipping at his neck. With a free arm he lazily traces a line from G’raha’s cheek down to the hem of his trousers. With a small grin he teases G’raha’s hardening member through his trousers by lightly grazing his bulge with his palm, Sparda taking in the sweet sounding moans of the Miqo beneath him. He turns his gaze upwards at G’raha, groaning above him and now covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and gives him a smirk. 

“Is this what you imagined of our passions going wild?” Sparda purred out.

With his wrists still pinned down all G’raha could do is squirm. “A-Ah! I did not think things would go this quickly.” He manages to groan out. 

“Would you like me to stop then?” Sparda teasingly asks.

G’raha turns his gaze down to Sparda and manages to mewl out; “Please keep going.”

“As you wish.” Sparda says before moving back in to kiss G’raha’s collarbone. His free hand moves from teasing G’raha’s trouser covered bulge to dipping its way past his waistband to fondle his hard cock. With G’raha’s breath hitching as he does this. 

“Are you alright?” Sparda teases with his still present smirk.

“S-Stop teasing me you bastard.” G’raha growls out.

Sparda chuckles. “I’m sorry, you’re just oh so easy to tease like this.” Seizing his laughter he gives G’raha a lascivious grin. “I’ll make it up to you don’t worry.” 

He moves to brush G’raha’s lips with his own, before going in for a searing kiss. The two mens lips lock once more in passion, their tongues intertwining. As he does this he frees his other hand from pinning G’rahas arms to begin unbuttoning the Miqo’s trousers. 

Pulling away from the kiss Sparda goes to slide G’rahas now undone trousers and smallclothes off of him, G’raha arching his hips to help him. With G’raha’s cock now free of its confinements Sparda moves in and kisses his way up G’raha’s thighs to his cock, giving a pleased chuckle at feeling a warm hand upon his head. Sparda gives a quick kiss to its crown before leaving open mouthed kisses down its length while using a free hand to stroke what was free. 

Wasting no more time, Sparda takes G’raha’s cock into his mouth engulfing it in wet heat. Tasting G’raha on his tongue Sparda took their length in deeper. Sucking and licking his way inch by inch down G’raha’s cock, all the while using a free hand to play with the Miqo’s balls. Feeling the hand currently threaded through his hair Sparda turns his gaze up to G’raha. Taking in how his chest moved with each intake of breath, how he threw his head back in pleasure, or how his lips parted with each wanton moan. 

“A-Ah S-Sparda!” G’raha yells out as they dissolve into pleasure.

It took all of Sparda’s self-control to not touch himself while hearing the desperate moans of G’raha, but he persevered. 

With G’raha’s moans growing ever more desperate Sparda readies himself for their climax. Humming while still sucking on the Miqo’s cock to quicken their release. 

“Sparda I-I’m close.” G’raha stuttered out.

Sparda only gives them a ravenous look before sucking G’raha’s cock down to the base, once their lips touch the base G’raha lets loose a strangled cry as they climax. Sparda now slowly pulls back to go and gently suck on the head of G’raha’s cock while stroking the rest of his length, taking every last drop of what his lover has for him. Once G’raha was spent he let go, giving G’raha an all too pleased look before swallowing. 

“So did that live up to your dreams then G’raha?” Sparda teases.

“Y-You’re insatiable.” G’raha murmurs while drenched in sweat. 

Sparda gives them that all too familiar smirk. “Well as I said, consider this another adventure.” 

Laying beside G’raha now to let them rest their head on his chest. He gently runs his fingers through the spent Miqo’s hair before whispering into their ear; “An adventure I hope to revisit more in the future.”


End file.
